Queen for Life
by DragonRidingSorceress
Summary: Despite Amidala’s protests, the people of Naboo return her to power when her terms as Queen end. However, they go one step further than she had feared. How will she cope with being Queen for life?
1. Chapter 1

_**Queen For Life**_

Summary: Despite Amidala's protests, the people of Naboo return her to power when her terms as Queen end. However, they go one step further than she had feared. How will she cope with being Queen for life?

_**Prologue**_

"_How has Her Majesty responded to calls for her to continue as Queen, despite the rapidly approaching end of her term?_

_We're not quite sure, Mel. No public statement has been forthcoming as yet. However, Her Majesty will be speaking on this issue tomorrow, before the traditional blessing of candidates in the campaign runs…"_

* * *

"_My people! We stand on the brink of a new age! It is time for you to elect a new leader. He or she will guide you, guide us, as we strive for peace, justice, freedom, and _democracy_! The power is in your hands, my people. I know you shall choose well. The candidates who stand before you are worthy. Each brings with them bright dreams and vibrant ideas. Vote with your heads and your hearts, my people; they will not steer you wrong…"_

* * *

"…_stunning scenes from Theed Palace today. In an unprecedented role-reversal, all of the candidates for the 'top job' declared their unwavering support for Queen Amidala's continued reign during today's Blessing ceremony…"_

* * *

"_Wesa, da Gungans, endorse Queen Amidala. Wesa believe in shesa skills as Boss of da Naboo; shesa brave, and shesa wise. Shesa work for da communal harmony 'tween our two races, and wesa recognize her for dis. Wivvout her personal efforts…."_

* * *

"…_I thank both the Gungan leaders and the Honourable Candidates for their kind words and gestures. I thank all of you, my people, for your unwavering faith in me. Yet I am not ashamed to admit that I also fear it. People of Naboo, it was not long since we were subjected to the whims of an unchecked and unchallenged King. Would you so willing, so readily, return power to a single individual for an unknown length of time? Would you give up your freedoms? Your rights? My people, I believe in democracy. So much power, concentrated in the hands of a single individual, can only lead to harm. Surely you must see that no person can be trusted blindly; no one is incorruptible..._

_Believe me, I have your best interests at heart. My life is dedicated to you, my people. I strive only to serve you. And so I must urge you: chose a new leader; one who you may evaluate freely, and cast judgement on with your votes..."_

* * *

"…_and now we move onto news from the Outer Rim. In an astonishing bid for power, Queen Amidala of Naboo –home planet of esteemed Galactic Chancellor Palpatine – has taken up the role of 'Queen for Life', a custom which ISN's sources have determined was prevalent in that society up until her original election at the tender age of fourteen. Citing events in her supposedly 'tyrannical' predecessor's rule, Amidala pushed for an amendment of the Naboo constitution, limiting the monarch's time of power to two four-year terms. Even despite this, she has managed to attain unchallenged, life-long rule. ISN has discovered that former king Veruna perished less than one Standard year after his abdication, in mysterious circumstances..._

_...we can only wonder at the rapid change in perspective; the hypocritical gap between spoken philosophy and the far louder voice of Amidala's actions. Political theorists speculate that power may have corrupted the naive innocence of the child-Queen. Yet the people of Naboo, seemingly spellbound by youthful beauty and pretty rhetoric, have elected their now-22 year old sovereign to power once more. Vastly popular, the young monarch faced no opposition..._

_...Chancellor Palpatine declined to comment on this shocking development on his homeworld, claiming that he is willing to give Amidala the benefit of the doubt before passing judgement..._

_...We can only wait, and examine closely this alarming young sovereign's actions in the years to come..."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Two years later..._

"Senator Jamillia, please see reason. You are not safe here."

Jamillia stood, tall and proud, in the Supreme Chancellor's office. In all honesty, she would have been glad to accept the help the Jedi were offering. But she knew what her idol's reaction would be, and she was determined to mimic it.

"I do not need more guards, Chancellor, Master Jedi. What I need is an investigation into this latest attack."

Master Windu gravely inclined his head. "That is understandable, milady. The Jedi assigned to protect you will also act as investigators into this matter."

"The Senator may be more at ease with a Knight who is familiar with Naboo. Would Master Kenobi be able to take this assignment? He watched over our Queen during the blockade conflict."

"That would be possible," Windu acknowledged. "He just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

A year and a half of serving her people in the Galactic Senate had taught Jamillia to keep her expression neutral, as she did now. Even so, her heart jumped a little in her chest. She knew about Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. She had been seven years old at the time of the blockade, and had been fascinated to hear a boy only a little older than herself dubbed the 'Hero of Naboo'. The moniker had been abandoned when he officially joined the Jedi, but Jamillia remembered. She nodded to Master Windu.

"I would gladly accept Master Kenobi's assistance in investigating this attack."

* * *

Obi-Wan was glad escape Jar Jar's enthusiastic greeting. Anakin was not so fortunate, and suffered the Gungan's welcoming embrace with ill-disguised irritation. The Gungan didn't seem fazed by this – nor really, to notice at all.

"Senator," he greeted, bowing respectfully.

The young Nabooan woman accepted it with a half-bow of her own. "Master Kenobi, I thank you for your assistance in this matter." With a wave of her hand, she gestured a familiar figure forward. "This is Captain Panaka, my head of security. He will aid your investigation."

"Yes, we have met." Obi-Wan tried not to grimace as he offered Panaka a shallow bow. He remembered how the man had fought Qui-Gon's every decision. Obi-Wan didn't relish the idea of having to work with him again. For a brief moment, he considered having Anakin lead the investigation; but his Padawan lacked the experience and the patience necessary.

Anakin, too, was less than enthused about his assignment. "A Jedi is not meant to baby-sit a politician!" he had protested as soon as they left the Council Chambers.

"On the contrary, my young apprentice. It is a more common assignment than you might think." Obi-Wan sighed. "Think of it as practice for solo missions. You will have to coordinate with the Senator's guards to ensure she is protected at all times. I'll be able to offer some advice, but you will largely be on your own for this – I will be coordinating with other members of the guard to conduct the investigation."

That had mollified Anakin somewhat, although his Padawan was still irritated. At least he was able to mask it somewhat behind proper Jedi expressionlessness.

"My Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, will be responsible for ensuring your safety during the investigation." Obi-Wan felt a spike of curiosity from the Senator as she turned to study the young man. Anakin, for his part, managed a passably polite bow. "I have every confidence in his skills." That was true, Obi-Wan supposed. Anakin was very skilled; he just needed to work on his critical thinking and execution. "You are in good hands with him." This, at least, was completely true. Anakin was stubborn, and determined to succeed at every challenge that was thrown at him. He would do everything he could to protect the Senator. Obi-Wan could sense Anakin's joyous surprise at the praise – his calm mask had slipped a little, giving way to a slight smile and bright eyes. The Senator, too, seemed happy with the arrangement. Panaka, of course, still looked sceptical, but Obi-Wan had a feeling the man wouldn't be satisfied by anything less than a phalanx of armed guards.

"If you will excuse us, Senator, we will begin making arrangements with your forces." Obi-Wan bowed again. Anakin was only a second behind in mimicking the movement.

* * *

The assassin attacked again that night. Obi-Wan and Anakin had spotted suspicious movement on the cameras set up in Jamillia's room as the Force cried out in warning. Together they had rushed in to the room, lightsabers blazing.

The droid had dodged Obi-Wan's blade as he stabbed at it through the window pane. It began to retreat, so he did the first thing he could think of – broke the already weakened glass with a wave of Force, then jumped out and grabbed the droid.

Anakin ran to find a speeder and join Obi-Wan in a cross-city speeder chase.

* * *

"While I'm very grateful for your assistance," Obi-Wan explained as calmly as he could manage, "I would have managed without you. There was plenty of time for me to grab another speeder as I fell. _You_, my young apprentice, should have stayed at the Senator's apartment into case of a second attack." Seeing Anakin's mutinous look, he sighed. "If for no other reason, I need you to focus on protecting the Senator to keep Panaka off my back. He doesn't like Jedi, and he particularly dislikes me. My investigation will be much slower without his full cooperation. Just remember; the sooner my investigation is finished, the sooner your 'baby-sitting', as you called it, will be over."

At that, Anakin gave a grudging nod. "Yes, Master. I understand."


End file.
